DBZJ Christmas Special
by J.Jaguron
Summary: Sequel to friends to the end, Joyki and Pan are celebrating Christmas properly but will all go to plan? I advise you to read Friends to the end first!
1. December the 1st

Disclaimer: me don't own DBZ but Joyki and the Jagurons are mine

Hi this is the Christmas special of my series and will be only a few chapters long, I'm happy that some people liked my other story and they better read this one as well!

* * *

**December the 1st**

Joyki woke and went through his usual morning routine then went down the stairs to the kitchen; Pan, Gohan and Videl were already sat at the table eating toast. Joyki sat next to Pan who kissed him on the cheek and gave him a plateful of toast.

'Can you two go into town and buy some stuff for us?' asked Gohan.

'Buy what? We did the weekly shop on Tuesday,' said Joyki, Pan nodded in agreement.

'Christmas Decorations! This year we are going to celebrate properly,' said Videl. Joyki's heart skipped a beat, he didn't even think about the earth holiday last year because of the amount of training he had to do and from what Pan had told him, It was a greater celebration than birthdays, which were pretty extravagant.

'Yay! We'll go into town as soon as possible,' said Pan smiling with glee. They ate their breakfast far too fast and Gohan gave then the money cards and a list.

'These are what we need, I'll get the tree after work,' he said.

'As long as you don't go and get one of those redwoods!' said Joyki, he and Pan quickly left and flew into town holding hands. Their relationship had grew over the past few months that they had been together and fights were always very interesting. They would start off with insulting each other every remark never really hurt one another. Then they would take the fight outside and fight each other. The problem with this though is that they both enjoy fighting a lot and end up laughing their heads off at then end of it so Gohan and Videl never intervened in the fight knowing that if the two had managed to get that far everything was fine.

The two came down in an alleyway to not alarm anyone and walked out into the street. All around them were council workers trying to tie up the town's Christmas lights.

'So what first?' asked Joyki, Pan looked down the list.

'I guess that lights would be a good place to start, let's look around,' she said.

A little boy holding a lollipop was Christmas shopping with his parents. They had stopped to look at some clothes in a window and the boy was at a loss of what to do. There was a man selling balloons on the pavement and the little boy wanted his own. He squeaked at his parents but they just ignored him so his ran to the man with the balloons.

'Argh Help!' a council worker had slipped on his ladder knocking it away and he was left hanging by the wire that held the lights.

'Hey kid look out!' shouted another worker. The little boy stared blankly at the groaning ladder, which slowly went over on top of him. The ladder came down with a crash smashing the window of a nearby shop and the worker fell. Everyone waited for the thud. But it never came. The worker opened his eyes and found that he was still above the ground suspended by a 14 year old boy who had a tail by the mans collar.

'You all right mate?' said the boy.

'Well I've been better, can we land?' asked the worker.

'Sure,' Joyki floated down and dropped the man off before landing himself.

'What about that kid?' asked the worker with a worried look on his face.

'He's fine, I took him back to his parents,' said a girl who was behind the man.

'Nice work Pan,' said Joyki.

'Wow the Pan, so I take it that you're Joyki then?' asked the worker.

'You guessed right,'

'Please is there anything I can do for you, my name's Paul.'

'Yes actually, do you know where to get Christmas lights from?'

'Of course I'll take you to a shop that I know.' Paul showed them to a little store that was brightly lit with lights. An aging man welcomed them into the store and helped them choose the lights that they needed. Pan and Joyki left waving to the old man with Joyki holding two bags full of boxes.

'Well I better get back to work, I suppose that we will have to replace the window in that shop tomorrow, anyway see you around some time,' he left waving.

'He was a nice guy,' said Pan. Stretching out her arms.

'I suppose saving people's lives does that, what next?' said Joyki, he wished he could stretch as well but he doubted that Pan would let him.

'We can buy most of other things from the department store over there by the looks of it.' They walked into the store through the large, glass, and automatic doors. They walked out an hour later with very tired looks on their faces, Joyki had 10 extra bags and Pan had only the one small bag.

'That was harsher than one of Vegeta's training sessions,' said Joyki nearly falling down from exhaustion.

'You're right, the amount of self control I had to use to not send that attendant through the frozen foods aisle,' Pan looked at Joyki and all of the bags he was carrying, 'how about we go to the place which held all our stuff when we went shopping for mom and dad's anniversary? Then we can go around town before getting the rest of our stuff.' Joyki couldn't believe his ears; they had only dropped the stuff off last time to stop Gohan and Videl from finding out that they had brought so much stuff. Maybe there was something to this Christmas spirit he had been hearing so much about.

'Sounds like an extremely good idea, I'm glad that you thought of it,' Joyki said, he thought that a bit of flattery wouldn't hurt.

'I'm glad you like it, come on lets go,' Pan said not noticing his little bit of sycophancy. Since they had already 'announced' themselves the just flew to the company. The owner of the lock ups who looked rather shady greeted them. But Pan and Joyki knew him better.

'Ah excellent Miss Pan and Master Joyki how may I help you?' asked Stan, the owner.

'Can we rent a lock up until the end of today?' asked Joyki.

'Of course but because you are second time customers I'll let you when you pick the stuff up, that way I wouldn't be over charging you, I've even got the one that you used last time open,' said Stan.

'Thanks a lot Stan I knew we could depend on you,' Pan smiled. Stan gave them a key and they went to number 35 and threw all of the stuff into the spacey room, gently. Then they flew back into town. There was a large Christmas tree in the middle of town with people dressed as elves walking around showing people into the tree.

'A Santa's Grotto! I've got to go in and tell him what I want for Christmas. Do you want to come in as well?' asked Pan.

'No thanks, it not my kind of thing I'll wait outside,' Joyki said. That was not of course a real intention. He had been timing the people that came and went through the grotto and they took a while, also he had seen the size of Pan's list and knew her well enough that she was going to read each one out the then man in a fake beard. This would give Joyki enough time to go and get her present. Pan skipped into the grotto like she was a little girl again and Joyki waited a moment before leaving at top speed.

He had seen a solid silver necklace and bracelet set which cost 1000 zenie, he had saved up from pocket money and odd jobs and other things like rewards from contests and the like saving up an amount of 1500 zenie. He made it to the shop in a matter of seconds. Thankfully the jewellery was still on display and he walked into the shop.

'Good day sir, do you need any help?' asked a woman who was on the counter.

'Yes, is that set of jewellery still 1000 zenie?' asked Joyki.

'Yes, would you like me to get it out?' she asked.

'If you would please.' She walked over to the glass case and opened it with a key, and then she picked out the necklace and bracelet. She put them in a box.

'Do you want it gift wrapped, it will cost slightly more, only a few zenie.'

'Yes please, thank you.' Joyki said, the sales attendant quickly wrapped up the box and handed it over to Joyki. He paid her and left the shop. He hid the little box among his clothes and sped back to the tree. Pan was still in the little grotto and by the looks of things jammed the place; Joyki smiled and sat down to wait for her. She came out eventually.

'Do you think I should send my list to lap land anyway?' she asked.

'That may be a good idea, what next?' asked Joyki quietly laughing to himself.

'Lunch! I'm starving!' she said.

'How about we go to that restaurant again? Remember the one that was robbed.'

'That's a brilliant idea! She said her eyes lighting up.' They walked to the little restaurant greeted by the manager who sat them down and took their orders himself. They both ordered chicken and salad and sat sipping their drinks of lemonade.

The rest of the shopping for decorations didn't take much longer and Pan and Joyki went back to the lockup to pick up the other things. They paid Stan his money and gave him back the key. Then finally Pan and Joyki flew back home with Joyki holding all of the bags.

* * *

Wow! That was a long chapter, much longer than I thought it would be, ah well, I better get a move on and finish the other chapters before Christmas, I'll probably do them faster because now I've finished school for Christmas, so see you all soon! 


	2. Decorating

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do own Joyki the Jagurons and a Christmas tree!

* * *

**Decorating**

Pan and Joyki returned home just as Gohan came home holding a large spruce tree. He waved at them and went through the garage door so he could get the tree inside the house, Pan and Joyki landed and Pan opened the door.

'Mom! We're home!' shouted Pan, Joyki laid the bags of Decorations next to the door and wiped his brow.

'Excellent, I've just finished cooking dinner,' said Videl 'have you seen your Dad?'

'Yeah he's got the tree and he is trying to get it inside.'

'Joyki could you go and help him out, I don't want his dinner to go cold.'

'Sure,' Joyki jogged down the corridor to the side door into the garage, he could see the back end of a tree but no Gohan. 'Um Gohan are you there?' asked Joyki gingerly.

'Great Joyki, could you try and push the tree back through the door, I messed up and tried to get it in the wrong way around,' said Gohan's voice through the door. Joyki lifted up the tree slightly and gently pushed it back through the door, then the tree lifted up and leant forwards slightly and went through the door with the point first. Then Gohan appeared holding the tree with one hand.

'Thanks a lot Joyki, I'll go and put this down somewhere,' said Gohan, he then walked down the hall with the tree into the lounge. Joyki jogged back down the hall into the kitchen where Pan and Videl were sat talking about their day.

'Is Gohan coming?' asked Videl, Joyki nodded and sat down next to Pan, she leant over and rested her head on his shoulder. Then Videl started putting plates onto the table, she had just finished when Gohan walked in and sat down.

'This looks amazing as usual Videl,' said Gohan, he immediately grabbed his knife and fork to start on the hot food. Pan picked up her head and started eating as well. They all finished after Gohan who happened to be hungrier than usual.

'Right then, first we decorate the lounge then the kitchen, hallway and your rooms, we'll decorate the tree later,' said Videl, she reached over to the counter and picked up a couple of boxes, ' use these to hang the decorations on, just push them into the wall.' Joyki looked at the box which had 'drawing pins' on the side.

'Try not to make too many cracks in the ceilings and walls, push the pins in gently or you'll be rebuilding the house during Christmas,' said Gohan with a grin.

'We'll be careful,' said Pan. She and Joyki got up, grabbed the bags and went into the lounge.

'So what shall we put in here?' asked Joyki, Pan looked through the bags.

'Lets see, this, this and that with these and them,' she said pulling out decorations, Joyki smiled at the way she acted. 'Okay then, this here, that there, put these up here and them down there.' Joyki followed her instructions to the word, not want to feel her hyped up wrath.

Being able to fly to the highest corner and being able to push anything through solid rock helps when you put up decorations. They had nearly finished their rooms by 6 o'clock, which left the whole family plenty of time for the tree.

'Mom, Dad! We're finished! You can come and look now!' shouted Pan standing in the middle of the lounge with Joyki who had his arm around her waist. Gohan and Videl entered the room with awed looks on their faces.

'Wow you two did a really good job well done!' said Videl, Gohan said nothing, he just looked at the couple standing in the middle of the room and smiled.

'How about we get on with the tree?' asked Gohan, still smiling.

'Sure! The decorations are in that bag,' said Pan pointing at the last bag. Gohan went over to it and picked up a box of baubles, he then threw them to Videl.

'Lets get started then!' he said, grabbing more decorations. Pan and Joyki went for the lights together and started wrapping them around the tree.

It took the family around twenty minutes to finish off the tree. Videl and Gohan hung up all of the baubles and Pan and Joyki did the tinsel and lights. When they stood back and looked at the tree.

'Now that's some tree!' said Joyki.

'I'll go and get the camera,' said Videl running over to the cupboard. She came back holding the camera, then she set it on the table and set the timer, then she ran to Gohan and put her arms around him, Joyki put his arm around Pan and they all smiled as the flash went off.

* * *

Yes I know a very short chapter but I did warn you, ive left writing this chapter too long so I may have to finish the story next week. Anyway until we meet again, Merrry Christmas to all and to all a good night! 


End file.
